project_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
The Phoenix Brotherhood
Charter Declaration of Formation We are the Phoenix Brotherhood. We stand together in war and in peace with the ultimate intention of advancing our cause throughout the world. Our sovereign nations come together in solidarity with a single shared vision, and in solidarity we share our fates and fortunes as they may be. Our declared intention is that we shall shape this world in our own image and stand as one for eternity. Admission and Expulsion All nations who share our vision and who wish to become a part of our collective existence are welcome to join the Phoenix Brotherhood. However, all applicants to the Brotherhood must join among us on the forum structure that we adopt. Those who fail to meet the expectations of activity and cooperation brought upon them will be expelled from the Brotherhood at the whim of the leadership structure of the alliance. Establishment of Governance The Guardian The Phoenix shall be ruled ultimately by the Guardian of the Brotherhood. Once in office, the Guardian serves until his resignation, at which point he may select a successor. The primary responsibility of the Guardian is oversight of all activities of the Phoenix and upholding the principles of Meritocracy in selecting Ministers to carry out specified duties. The Ministers The Guardian is tasked with selection and oversight of four Ministers to assist in ruling the alliance. Each Minister maintains responsibility over a stated ministry. The Minister of War is mainly responsible for matters pertaining to the military. This includes military organization, preparation, and coordination. The Minister of Foreign Affairs serves as the primary diplomatic leader and is charged with the responsibility of maintaining amicable relations with other alliances where possible and desired. He also is chief diplomat and shall maintain an active diplomacy team to represent the Phoenix abroad. The Minister of Internal Affairs shall be primarily concerned with internal matters such as audits, recruiting, and the maintenance of a membership roster that is separate from that of the War Ministry. The Minister of Education shall be concerned with the education of the Phoenix in regards to all matters of significance. Guides, for the game as well as an understanding of the operations of the alliance are the responsibility of the FoE. The establishment of an academy and its maintenance are the responsibility of the MoE and the Education Corps The Phoenix Mission The Phoenix Brotherhood is established with the following stated mission 1) To actively shape the world within which we operate in our own image and aggressively defend and serve the interests of the Phoenix alliance and her allies. 2) To represent the collective efforts of all who declare allegiance within its borders and operate primarily as the result of an internal culture of teamwork and progress. To that end, this charter mandates as the basis of the alliance's internal infrastructure no less than four internal Corps which will serve as the structure for membership involvement. The Corps The Recruiting Corps shall be lead by the Flame of Interior, and its stayed purpose is to recruit new members into the alliance. A recruiting board has been established for this purpose, and the responsibility of ensuring the functionality of the corps lies with the FoIa, or any subordinate to whom he has delegated such tasks. The Education Corps shall be lead by the Flame of Education, and its stated purpose Is to oversee the Brotherhood's admissions process and educate new members once accepted. The FoE is responsible for establishing guidelines pertaining to the admissions process and education and ensure they are being followed by the Education Corps in carrying out their duties. The Diplomacy Corps shall be the Brotherhood's diplomats. They are tasked with the responsibility of representing the alliance abroad, and they shall be lead by the Flame of Diplomacy. Assignments for diplomats are the responsibility of the FoD. The Military Corps shall be the military officers of the alliance, and they will be lead by the Flame of War. Due to the nature of military affairs, the Military Corps need not exist in the same manner as the others; however, all members in good standing who desire a position must be considered when positions are available. Category:Content